Le Petit Prince
by RukawaGF
Summary: - LAST CHAPTER - Delic x Shota!Hibiya. Delic goes on a search for his soul mate, refusing to believe that Hibiya, who is still a child, is his chosen one. - A Fairytale -
1. The Prophecy

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Delic muttered as he glared down at the informant.

"Nope. You wanted a soulmate? I got you one. This is Hibiya. Say hello to Delic, Hibi-chan~"

Izaya grabbed the small plump arm of the baby and waved it at the young blond man standing before him. Izaya cooed at the child as he sat on his black cushioned swivel chair and the baby went 'gaah~' and smiled right back at the stormy-brewing blond.

"I asked for a soulmate. I didn't ask to be a _babysitter._" Delic slammed his fist onto the desk. It startled the baby who immediately started to cry.

"Now, now. That's not very nice. See? Now you made him cry." Izaya shrugged.

Psyche and Tsugaru who were watching this scene from the small conference area looked at each other with worried eyes. They both knew how much Delic had been looking forward for this moment.

"I'm _eighteen_, Izaya. And I am _not pedo!_" Delic yelled, ignoring the cries of the child that filled the room.

"Oh well then. Guess you'll have to wait huh?" Izaya's eyes slit into a cruel teasing smirk.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a concrete kingdom far, far away, there was a prophet who watched over the crowd. One day he grew bored just 'watching' and wanted to be a real god._

_The 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-a-god' then created a man of his image and his likeness. He told the man, "you shall be named Psyche, like the Lilith who was more beautiful than the goddess of love, Aphrodite herself. And all that is good and fruitful in this world will be yours."_

_But the 'man-of-his-image' was a failure. He cried all day and night that he was lonely and that he did not need anything. Instead he desired a partner._

_The 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-a-god' said, "It is not good for you to be alone. Let us create a suitable partner and a helper for your soul."_

_And thus the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-a-god' created a man of his enemy's image and his enemy's likeness._

_All was good and well for awhile but it was still not right. Both the 'man-of-his-image' and the 'man-of–his-enemy's-image' were a failure who were perfectly satisfied with each other. But this was not according to the plan of the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-a-god.'_

_So he created another man. A man who had both aspect of the 'man-of-his-image' and the 'man-of–his-enemy's-image.' And thus he named this man…_

* * *

"Delic! Where are you going?" Psyche shouted as Delic stormed out of the studio. He chased after him because everyone knew that only Psyche had the power to calm the man down.

"It's none of your business isn't it? Hope you have some fun times with _nii-san~._" Delic spit out those words and ran out.

Delic hated Tsugaru for being born earlier, his other _self._ Delic hated Izaya for creating him alone.

And Delic hated the world for twisting his destiny, losing whatever chance he could have had with Psyche, his other _self._

_

* * *

And thus he named this man, 'the-man-who-searched-for-his-soulmate.' _


	2. The Magic Spell

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

_The 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-a-god' decided that it was no good for 'the-man-who-searched-for-his-soulmate' to be alone. Thus he created a man of his image and named him, 'the little prince.'_

However'the-man-who-searched-for-his-soulmate' rejected the little prince and went on a journey in search for his true soulmate. He traveled far and wide and met many women and men. None however touched his heart.

And thus the young 'little prince' grew up alone, with his brothers who loved him like parents, and the man who spoiled him like a king.

* * *

"Ne, ne. So why does mama look like Izaya?" the child asked. As soon as Hibiya could walk, he terrorized the place, like the spoiled brat he was. And as soon as he could talk, he asked hard-pressed and confusing questions.

"Well Psyche was created by Izaya, that's why." Psyche said proudly.

Izaya was the godfather who bought Hibiya everything he wanted. Despite how spoiled he was, Tsugaru and Psyche loved the child with all their hearts.

"Then why was papa created?" the child asked, sitting in the middle of his room surrounded with blocks of toys, trains and teddy bears.

"Papa was created to be with Psyche. Papa loves Psyche and Psyche loves papa." Psyche answered cheerfully.

"Then, then. Why was I born?" the child asked again as he hugged a huge teddy bear almost the size of himself. He had a paper crown on his head and make-shift armors. He was playing 'king of the world,' a game Izaya played with him from time to time. Hibiya got to be the young prince while Izaya played the role of a god.

Tsugaru smiled and patted him on his head.

"To be loved of course."

"Ne, ne. If Papa and mama are born to love each other, then who loves me?"

Tsugaru and Psyche exchanged a slightly worried glance before Tsugaru patted him on the head again.

"We both love you Hibi-chan."

Hibiya frowned. He was only five but he had sharp intuition. It was as if his 'parents' were keeping a secret from him and he could sense it.

During the night when Izaya came home after a meeting outside of the office, Hibiya secretly snuck out to tug at the fur trimmed coat. Again he asked the same question.

His young godfather's red eyes slit into an amused smirk, dancing like a devil thrilled to seal another soul.

"Hibi-chan, you were born for Delic and Delic was born for you." He replied.

Something about that name sent shivers of excitement down the small body as the red eyed devil told him secrets in the darkest hour of the night.

"Who's Delic? Why isn't he with me?"

"Delic is under a spell. You see, when you're asleep, he's awake. And when you are awake, he sleeps."

"How can I wake him?" Hibiya's eyes sparkled at hearing this information.

"Good question. How does one wake up a sleeping princess?" Izaya's eyes also glittered like ruby gems as he picked up the young boy and tucked him to bed.

* * *

_The little prince had everything he wanted. He was given a kingdom and a horse. He was given good food and pampering. He was given everything under the sun and the moon as long as he wished it, the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' gave it to him._

But it was strangely unsatisfying. It left the little prince hungrier and hungrier. He was given everything materialistic. He was given all the love of the people around him.

But something was missing.

But something was lacking.

There was a gap in his heart and nothing could make up that hole no matter how much the little prince ate.

* * *

Hibiya pouted as he waited for the subway trains. He hated school. All the kids were dumb, the teachers were dumb and everyone was dumb. Izaya had taught him arithmetic early in his life and he already knew how to read hiragana, katakana and a decent number of kanji.

While the kid next to him couldn't figure out 1+2.

Hibiya sighed. School was boring and he didn't want to go. Then he remembered that Psyche and Tsugaru had said that they had to go shopping for dinner that day and that Izaya had another meeting outside of the office.

The seven years old Hibiya snickered mischievously as he casually walked back home, intending to stay home and play games all day.

He turned the keys and opened the door to Izaya's apartment. He closed the door and kicked off his shoes. He almost stormed into his room to play video games when he noticed a mess of blond hair peeking out as if someone was sleeping on the black couch in the conference area.

A bit surprised, wondering if he was a burglar, Hibiya tip-toed carefully over, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He bravely stepped forward, ready to hit the man with his book bag if necessary to defend his little _kingdom._

Right before he landed a strike, Hibiya stopped. The man who was sleeping on the couch was beautiful, a lock of his golden hair lightly tumbling down in front of his closed eyes. He looked like Tsugaru but he was different. He wore a white suit with black pin-stripped pink shirt. He had a white and pink headset as if he had fallen asleep listening to a lullaby.

Hibiya's heart thumped wildly, his blood rushing to his face as he silently watched the sleeping face.

He had seen people outside. It was rare to see anyone with the same face. He knew that it was already unusual that Psyche looked like Izaya. And somehow seeing a man who looked like Tsugaru, and Izaya's words when he was a child clicked in his head.

His childish intuition told him that this was Delic, the one cursed with the sleeping spell.

_"Good question. How does one wake up a sleeping princess?"_

Izaya's words of that night rang true to his ears as Hibiya kneeled in front of the man. With determined eyes, he leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips.


	3. The Curse

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

The man's eyes immediately flashed open and Hibiya stared into those beautiful pink orbs. He was excited and happy to have finally awaken 'Delic' when suddenly the man grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him close, his eyes filled with anger.

"Brat. Did you just kiss me?"

Hibiya stared back at the man, confused and terrified.

* * *

_The young prince kissed the 'the-man-who-searched-for-his-soulmate' hoping to free him of his curse._

_However the 'princess' turned into a 'beast' as he woke up in rage._

* * *

"Y-yes?" Hibiya stammered, unsure of why he was so angry.

Delic angrily threw Hibiya to the ground. The boy fell on his ass, the hard floor bruising him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hibiya yelled angrily. He has never been mistreated before in his entire life.

Standing up, Delic hissed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Whatever retort Hibiya had, he swallowed it as he cowered slightly. The man was tall and his glare menacing.

"Don't you dare touch me again."

With that threatening warning, Delic stormed out of the studio, slamming the door shut. Hibiya sat there, his heart beating erratically, his face flushed red. He didn't understand why his heart was running so violently and his entire body warmed up.

But he did know that he was humiliated for the first time in his life. This man even dared to walk out on him.

And he hated this man who had given him the first taste of shame.

* * *

_'The-man-who-searched-for-his-soulmate' searched far and wide. He looked east and west, north and south. He looked up and down, amongst the elites and amongst the undergrounds._

He spoke with many men and women, flirted with all kinds of humans, slept with many.

But each left him emptier and emptier.

He felt hollow in side.

Hollow.

Hollow.

_Hollow._

* * *

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile. How's it like being the number one host in Tokyo?" Izaya said as he sipped his coffee and typed away.

Delic didn't reply as he tossed the fat envelope filled with cash.

"Here's the regular fee." He said with a shrug.

Izaya turned around and checked the amount inside. "Mmhmm. Nice. I admit, you definitely earn a lot more than Tsugaru and Psyche put together."

At the mention of Psyche's name, Delic winced visibly. Izaya smirked at the small reaction.

"Guess you've been busy. Found the right _one_ yet? Slept around with enough people?" Izaya casually asked, knowing how much it would hurt the blond.

Delic remained silent as he turned around.

"Psyche's sleeping with Tsugaru in the room so I wouldn't want to disturb them. It is late after all."

Delic turned his eyes sharply, glaring at the man who gave him life.

"I'm not here for him."

"Oh really. Just to drop off the money again? I know sometimes when I'm not here, you peek inside to see Psyche sleeping."

"Haha. Very funny."

Delic turned around to open the door to another room, just a crack to see a sleeping boy inside.

"He's turned twelve now. Growing fast isn't he?" Izaya walked over and looked inside the room too. Delic's eyes scoured the dark room, noticing disorganized mess of toys.

"Horses?" Delic raised his eyebrow at the many plushies and toys, all of which were horse themed.

"Yep horses. I've been telling him many fairytales which got him interested in playing 'I'm the prince of the world!' game." Izaya said as he lifted his hands in the air and cheered out loud, but still only slightly above a whisper.

"Ever since then, he's been collecting horses. He kept saying he had a princess he needed to rescue."

Delic snorted. "I bet you implanted that idea to begin with."

"That I did. I even told him that you're under a _terrible curse~~~_" Izaya wiggled his fingers like warlock casting a spell.

"Whatever." Delic closed the door, least they woke up the boy.

"And that in order to break it, he needs to kiss you. Though he kinda thought of that on his own I think. Anyways, he's quite infatuated with you I think. Or just infatuated with being a prince, not sure which." Izaya shrugged as he went back to his desk to finish his work. It was late, the night growing old, and he had a lot of work to finish still.

Delic walked to the door.

"Going already? Don't want to see Psyche?" Izaya asked, his devilish teasing eyes merry.

"Very funny." Delic glared one last time as he opened the door.

"Have fun with your journey Delic. Though they say, you may search far and wide, but the jewel you've been searching for was always right in front of you."

Delic snorted mockingly before he closed the door shut.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_A friend of mine told me that she didn't realize this fic was based on the book "Le Petit Prince" and she even read it before and said perhaps I should make a quick author's note for those who don't know it... OTL. _

_So yes. This fic has references from the French Classic novel "Le Petit Prince" (along with other stuff of course lol) Those who never read it, it might be fun to at least wiki it for the references _

_Thank you for reading!_


	4. Adventure

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

___The little prince had an uncanny ability to see through people. When the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' drew a hat, the little prince said "that's a scary picture." When 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' asked why, the little prince said, 'because, it's a boa constrictor trying to digest an elephant." Then the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' petted his dark hair and said, "Good boy. You're not a failure like the other one."_

___"What other one?" the little prince asked._

___"Why Lilith of course. And Adam and Eve. Though the story is now convoluted and Eve is in love with Lilith and lost his love to Adam. You'd think Adam and Eve would have the happier ending but I guess not."_

___"I don't understand." The little prince tilted his head. "So one of them is alone?"_

___"Eve went on a search for his love." The 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' said. "You see, on this planet, there is one single flower. The most beloved and the most beautiful flower in the world. But not knowing this, Eve went on a journey to find the most beautiful flower in the world. He passed through dozens of gardens, fields of flowers after flowers, but in the end they were all the same to his eyes, unbeknownst that the most beautiful flower in the world was at his own house."_

___"Why? Why couldn't he tell that the most beautiful flower he loved was at his house?" the little prince asked impatiently._

___"Because he was placed under a curse. You see, the flower was invisible only to him, though everyone else could see it."_

___"That's kind of sad." The little prince commented._

___"Yes it is." The 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' replied._

___"I'll break the curse then!" the little prince chimed happily._

___"Ah~ a young prince on a white horse. Though to break the curse, you'll need a white horse."_

___"Draw me one!" the little prince demanded._

___The 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god' smiled and said, "Alas, but I can't draw a horse. However I can draw you a box." And swiftly he drew a box._

___"And my horse is in it isn't it?" the little prince took the drawing of a simple box and held it up high._

___"Why yes. You should take good care of it."_

___"When can the horse come out?" the little prince pouted, still staring at the unmoving image._

___"Only time can unlock that spell, little prince." Said the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god.'_

___"How long?" the little prince frowned anxiously._

___"A long, long time." Said the 'prophet-who-wanted-to-be-god,' his reddish devil eyes gleaming playfully._

___"Long like how long a sleeping beauty sleeps."_

* * *

"Linda… I don't know about this…" Tengoku said wearily as he adjusted his green shades and pulled at his weird green shirt.

"You're fine, you're fine! How do I look?" Linda showed off his white jacket and tight pants. "Look mature huh?"

"I don't know… I still don't think this will work…" the short dark haired boy stared at his fake I.D. that Hibiya asked Izaya to make for them. "I'm… Ryuugamine Mikado? Who the heck is this?"

"And I'm Kida Masaomi. Yep. They look like us, I'm sure we'll be able to pass it off as them."

"… I still don't think we look old enough to go to host clubs…"

"It's fine, it's fine! It's Hibiya's 15th birthday! It's what he wanted. Besides," Linda turned to face the large mirror and tried to do a 'sexy pose.' "I want some adventure! This will be great!"

"Guys, guys! How do I look?" Hibiya opened the door and strutted forward.

Linda and Tengoku both gasped at their classmate.

"… Hibiya." Tengoku said cautiously.

"Yeah?" Hibiya proudly adjusted his crown and cape.

"I… don't think you'd pass off for 20+ with that outfit."

"Why not? I think I look quite spiffy." Hibiya twirled around, his brown cape trailing behind him and his fake crown flashing loudly.

Linda groaned.

"This wouldn't do at all. Do you really have no other clothes to make you look _older?_ That's fucking terrible!"

"What! I've always wanted to wear this when I go to the host club for the first time!" Hibiya pouted with his hands on his hips. He wanted to meet Delic and he wanted to be his prince on a white horse. It was a childish dream but he was sure he could pull it off with Izaya's help. He was like a godfairy, always equipped with magical items that turned his fantasies to reality. Hibiya whipped out his fake I.D. card Izaya had made for him.

"Besides, I look _exactly_ like Izaya when he was 20. So they wouldn't question me."

Linda and Tengoku stared at each other with 'the look.'

"Okay buddy of mine, we're gonna give you a new make-over." Linda hooked one arm on Hibiya's side.

"Let's go Hibiya." Tengoku said as he hooked the other arm and they both dragged him away.

"W-wait, wait! I'm totally going to the host club in this outfit! Dammit I will!" Hibiya kicked and screamed as his two best friends dragged him away.

Linda went straight to his room and his jaw dropped when he stared at his closet.

"What the hell Hibiya! You have nothing but costumes in your closet!"

"They aren't _costumes~_" Hibiya whined as he pried his arms free. "These are legit clothes! Custom made for me."

"Do you cosplay some medieval character everyday? There's nothing here but like some European middle ages garment!" Linda shuffled through the clothes, ripping a few off of the hangers to inspect them, seeing this way and that, hoping maaaybe it could pass off for something normal.

"Renaissance era. Not that any of you know the difference." Hibiya huffed.

"What the fuck, of course I know! Did you forget that I'm a French transfer student?" Linda rolled his eyes.

"Yeah with a gay name. Who the heck names their child 'Linda'" Hibiya rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. Tengoku eyed his two friends nervously, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Whatever man. Like pink is hot on _real men_, only a _real man_ can handle even a girly name. Besides," Linda flashed a smile, his white flawless teeth shining, "the chicks dig it!"

Now both of his classmates rolled their eyes.

"Okay, this won't do. Let's go through some of Izaya's clothes or something." Linda commented as he marched out of the closet.

"He-hey! No rummaging through Izaya's! He'll kill me!" Hibiya ran after his friend.

Linda stopped at a door next to Hibiya's room. "Hey, you know. I've always been curious. I've always been through all the rooms at your place Hibiya, but never this one. Why's that?"

"Dunno. Everyone told me to stay out of it." Hibiya shrugged, not really interested.

"Don't you wonder if they told you to keep out?" Linda's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Not really. I mean, I don't have the keys so I can't get in anyw- hey!"

Linda already pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Hibiya shouted in shock.

"Filched it from Izaya's desk last time I came. Thought it might be handy. Now come on, let's go take a look!"

"W-we really shouldn't be doing this guys…" Tengoku looked around nervously though the entire place was empty save for them. Tsugaru and Psyche had gone out for their nightly dinner date and Izaya was busy out meeting another client.

His Raira classmates ignored him as they walked in.

It was a neat and clean room. There wasn't much there except for a bed and a desk.

"Heh, I guess Psyche keeps this place clean. There's not even a speck of dust here." Hibiya mumbled as he looked around. It was curiously empty. He wondered why he wasn't allowed in here if there were no secrets buried within.

Linda however, went straight for the closet.

"Whoa… check these clothes! Nice threads!" Linda shouted as he opened the closet. Tengoku and Hibiya both rushed after him.

Hibiya's eyes widened at the rows and rows of suits, tux, dress shirts and dress pants along with another stack of rows of dress shoes.

"Gucci, Christian Dior, Chanel… and holy shit a collection of Rolex watches?" Linda eyed the treasure cove he had dug out.

"This… is Delic's room." Hibiya realized as he walked inside the walk-in closet in awe. "It was next to mine all along…" Hibiya was stunned and mesmerized as he touched the soft luxurious fabric.

"Hey, this one might fit you." Linda said as he pulled out a white suit which was slightly smaller than the rest of them. "We might need some safety pins though. Still kinda big on ya."

They both looked through to find the matching pants and a smaller size dress shirt. The only shirt that worked was a black shirt with pink pin-strips. Though Hibiya didn't like the pink, Linda insisted that 'only real men can pull off pink.'

Hibiya felt a bit weirded out at wearing Delic's clothes, but they were running out of time and option.

Locking the doors behind them, they headed out to the neon streets of Tokyo seeking women, treasures and adventure.


	5. The Snake

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

_The little prince when on a journey to search for the most beautiful rose. Though he knew that the rose was at Eve's house, Eve was never home as he was in his vain search._

_So the prince followed the rumors after rumors, travelling through planets after planets, galaxies of stars after stars, chasing after 'the most beautiful flower' for surely he will come across 'the-man-who-searches-for-his-soulmate.'_

* * *

"Alright Hibiya, which one do you wanna try?" Linda spread his arms wide as they walked through the neon-colored streets. The flashing lights were blinding and Tengoku was very happy that he had his shades on.

Hibiya observed them seriously. He wasn't sure which one was the one Delic worked at however.

"Let's check each of them one by one? Izaya lend me his creditcard to use for the night so I can buy anything I want."

"Great! So let's go to that one maybe?" Linda excitedly pointed at one of the host clubs where a few women were standing by the entrance, welcoming the men inside.

Hibiya frowned. He was pretty sure that since Delic worked as a host, he wouldn't be working in a host club with hostesses where they served men.

"Not that one. How about that one?" Hibiya pointed at the one across from it. In front of the entrance were a few hosts in suits who welcomed the women inside.

Linda gawked in disbelief. "Hibiya. That's for _women_. We're _ men_. And it's not a gay Cabaret. We can't go inside! Besides, I thought you wanted _women_ to host us!"

"Well they can't say no to customers can they? We have money. It's against the law to discriminate. So why don't we give it a try?" Hibiya insisted. He didn't actually understand the rules.

Linda slapped his hand to his forehead. "Hibiya~ It doesn't work that way. I mean if you want to go to a gay bar that's fine but…" Linda then eyed his friend suspiciously. "Wait. Hibi-kun. Are you… _gay?_"

"NO! I mean… what does that have to do with anything?" Hibiya's cheeks flushed. Sure he kinda sorta thought Delic was beautiful and still haven't found anyone as good looking as him, despite the fact that his attitude sucked and looked uncomfortably too similar to Tsugaru, but Delic was different. Delic had an air of confidence and eyes that shined with charisma and intelligence. Tsugaru was just nice and understanding, kinda like a boring papa. Delic was exciting and interesting, even if he was an asshole.

Sometimes Hibiya wandered off around Tokyo in search of him but he never saw him. It only made sense since he worked at nights and slept during the day. That was what Izaya had meant, Hibiya realized. Delic worked as a host, so he was always out during the night working while came home during the day to sleep while Hibiya was in school.

A few times Hibiya would skip school to see if he could catch Delic at home again, but he never did save for that one time when he was a child.

It was strange. It was only one meeting, but his entire world flipped upside down on that fateful day.

"Earth to Hibi-kuuun~ Helloooo~" Linda waved his hand in front of the dazed Hibiya.

Hibiya blinked, his face still slightly flushed.

"A-anyways. It's my birthday, and I want to try it!"

"Fine birthday boy~ If that's what you want~ Don't blame me if they kick us out, I'll dust off your gay ass for ya~" Linda shrugged as he led the way.

"I'm telling you, I'm not gay!" Hibiya yelled as he ran to catch up with him.

Tengoku sighed in grief as he trailed behind his friends, worried with anxiety.

* * *

_Finally the little prince met with a snake._

_"Have you seen Eve?" the little prince asked._

_"Eve? Hmm~ puuuurhapssss~" hissed the serpent. "I~ reeeeemembeeeerrr a young man of that dessssscription. I toooold him to take a fruit from thisssss treeeee~ and he will knooooow good and evil and thus the wissssdom will grant him the eyessss to seek what he seeeekssss."_

_The little prince tilted his head in confusion. "So where did he go?"_

_"I~ can taaaake you to him. Buuuuut your body is tooooo heavy…."_

_"What should I do?"_

_"Let me bite you once~ A small biiiiiite. The poison will separate your body from your ssssssoul, thus enabling meeee to carry you to him."_

_"Alright." The young innocent prince agreed._

_"Just one bite, right?"_

_"Yesssss…." The serpent flicked out his tongue and smirked._

_"Jusssst ooooone biiiiite."_

* * *

"We… don't serve your kind here." The men told Linda, confused.

"Yes, yes. Well. Izaya here, it's his 20th's birthday see~ And he really wants to check this place out. Just a quick look." Linda quickly ad-libbed, doing his best for his friend.

Hibiya nodded confidently, triumphantly showing his fake I.D. card while Tengoku huddled behind him nervously.

The hosts still looked confused at what to do.

"But sir, we're not … well… we don't do…"

"Yes, yes. But just make it an exception for us? We really just want to take a _quick_ look. On a whim!" Linda quickly spoke fast.

The hosts still hesitated while one of the manager finally came to the front, followed by another host who had ran to get him.

Chills ran down all the Raira Gakuen boys' spines as they looked up at the man with flaming red hair and gaudy red suit to match. What made them really shiver was the large ugly scar behind the shade.

"So, you _boys_ want to take a quick looksie? Oy-chan can give you a tour." Said the manager after he had a quick briefing from his hosts.

"We're not _boys_!" Hibiya flashed his I.D. card angrily. "I'm a man now!"

"Ah~ yes. I see." The red head nodded as he barely looked at the I.D.. Instead he looked straight at Hibiya's face and smirked.

"Were you looking for something special? We have the A class seats and the B class seats. And of course a full list of hosts of your choice. There's special rooms too of course if that's your preference." The manager led them to the front where the large screen T.V. flipped on with images of hosts and variety of room services.

Hibiya quickly glanced to the images of the hosts available and murmured, "he's not here…"

"Hmm? Who's not here?" The manager asked, leaning on the cane he held in front of him.

"Ah, no. Nothing." Hibiya quickly said.

"No, no. Say it out loud for me. Who are you looking for? Perhaps I can recommend you or direct you a correct path." The manager waved his elaborately engraved cane nonchalantly.

Hibiya hesitated before he spoke with a firm voice. "I'm looking for the number one host in Tokyo."

Linda and Tengoku looked at Hibiya with confused eyes. But the red haired manager played it off coolly. "Aaah~ the number one. Well, that's really a matter of opinion. I do think we have the number one host but you just said 'he' is not here."

"Well, he.. he's blond…" Hibiya started to describe. "With pinkish eyes… really tall and good-looking. He wears white suits a lot?" Hibiya thought to say the name 'Delic' but he was pretty sure that he would be using his 'host' name and probably not very useful to say. Besides, Izaya always said not to give out personal information, ever.

"Of course. He must be tall and good-looking to be a host after all," the manager said agreeably. "Though blond with pinkish eyes… he sounds like a cute rabbit than human." He chuckled.

Hibiya's face flushed, not liking that he was being laughed at. Or at least he felt like he was being laughed at.

"Well, if he's not here, I'll just leave." Hibiya started marching out.

"Ah-ah-ah~~ not so fast." The manager blocked his path with a strut of his cane.

"He may not be _here_ but I do know a host of that description."

"You do?" Hibiya exclaimed loudly.

"Yes. He works at a neighboring host club. I can take you there." The manager offered.

"Really?" Hibiya looked up happily, though Linda and Tengoku still stood by his sides uncertain at the strange situation.

"Yes of course. Please follow me." The manager walked forward. Hibiya quickly followed but Linda grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Psst! Hello lover-boy~ Didn't Izaya teach you _not_ to follow strangers?"

The man with the red hair chuckled at the entrance when he noticed how suspicious Linda glared at him and how nervously Tengoku eyed him.

"My, my. So what will it be. Will you follow me to the rabbit hole in search of this white rabbit? Or will you search for him yourself?"

Hibiya stood, trying to decide what to do. Linda and Tengoku shook their heads no, but this man had tempted him with possibly a chance to meet Delic.

"I'm going." Hibiya decided. If something goes wrong, he could always phone Izaya. He would always come to save him whenever he was in trouble. The magic fairy godfather who solved everything.

Linda and Tengoku sighed. They didn't want to abandon their friend so they both decided to follow.

But as soon as they stepped inside the back seat of the limousine, suddenly gas started to fill in. Panicking, they all tried to open the doors to the vehicle but it was locked. They banged on the windows as the sleep slowly took over their minds, their hands slipping down the glass as they fell to the carpeted floor.

Hibiya slowly drifted into sleep as he heard the strange man say, "have a good dream, little Alice."


	6. Chibiya

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

_The serpent's bite made the little prince fall into a deep slumber. In his dreams where his body and his soul separated, he still searched for the 'man-who-searched-for-his-soulmate.'_

_The little prince met many men and women, old and young, cruel and kind. He met all kinds of people. But each one of them, the little prince said, "you're not the one."_

_The prince was disappointed and disillusioned. The world was too corrupt and too defiled for the innocent prince and it saddened him. Part of him wished to return to Eden but he didn't want to go back without finding Eve._

_Finally the young prince fled to a desert, still in search of his cursed damsel-in-distress but away from the grey people. In the arid desert accompanied by only sand, the prince came upon a wrecked airplane and a tired young man who had crashed landed in the middle of no-where._

_The young man gave up on his journey and now waited for his inevitable death since he didn't expect anyone to rescue him._

_Little did both of them realize that their journey had come to an end._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up _little princess._"

The annoyed voice grated Hibiya's ears as he was roughly shaken.

"W-what? Huh?" Hibiya rubbed his eyes and groggily sat up.

"Come on. I don't have time for this idiocy."

Hibiya paused and quickly focused his eyes to see the owner of that voice.

He knew that voice.

He only heard it once in his life but he clearly knew that voice.

Hibiya's mouth gaped open as Delic stood in front of him with a slight disapproving frown. Then with a sigh, the blond with a white and pink headset and a matching suit grabbed all three sleepy students by the collars of their shirts and dragged them.

"Get up sleepy heads. Time for kids to go home and sleep in your own beds."

Hibiya struggled, trying to get up on his feet but he still felt woozy from the sleeping gas he had consumed. Then Delic tossed them into the back seat of his car.

By now Linda and Tengoku were wide awake, the latter shaking visibly.

"W-where are you taking us?" Linda demanded, his hand on the back of Delic's driver's seat and ready to attack him if necessary.

"Chill. I know him." Hibiya calmed his friend down.

"Didn't you hear me brats?" Delic buckled his belt and turned around with a scornful look. "Taking you home. It's pass midnight and magic is over, Cinderella should go home."

Tengoku sat next to Hibiya who sat in the middle and shivered against his friend, still very afraid.

"H-how did you find us, Delic?" Hibiya asked cautiously, feeling the tension in the air.

"Izaya called me. Said you've gotten into some trouble and told me to pick you three up. You guys are lucky that the first one you went to was owned by Awakusu-kai. If it was another cabaret, they could have just kidnapped you and sold you into prostitution or slavery." Delic growled as he shifted gears roughly and drove away fast, the force pushing Linda back into his seat.

Hearing that Izaya had called for this man to get them, Linda and Tengoku relaxed. They both always felt that Hibiya was lucky to have someone like Izaya who always pampered him spoiled. But that was how rich kids were.

Either way, they were glad they had some adventure and they weren't in any more dangerous situation.

"Izaya gave me your addresses. I take it the blond kid lives around here right?" Delic made a sharp turn around the corner, his car's tires screeching against the asphalt.

"Y-yes sir." Linda nodded, slightly more respectful toward the man who saved them.

"Well then. Get out." Delic said coldly. "Don't forget to make sure you got everything. I'm not going door to door to return your missing glass slippers after this, little princess."

Linda bristled visibly at being called a 'princess' but grabbed his bag and opened the door.

"Uhh… see you later Hibi-chan. And tell that prick over there I said_ 'thanks'_." Linda thanked him indirectly with a sarcastic tone. Feeling very apprehensive, Tengoku too got out of the car.

"I-I don't live far from here so I'll walk home. Thank you mister."

They both got out of the car and exchanged a worried smile with Hibiya, whispering to him to get home safe.

Hibiya nodded and closed the door.

Hibiya sat back in the car with the largest pout while Delic drove. The low hum of the car was the only music.

"Hey. Where are we going?"

Delic stayed quiet as he listened to the music of his own headgear.

"I said where are we going?" Hibiya said out louder.

"Home, of course. Where else? Kids like you should be in bed already."

Hibiya checked the clock in front. It was passed midnight. He had officially turned fifteen.

He frowned. How dare this man treat him this way. It was his birthday! And no one ever treated him as such! Everyone treated him like a king!

The young boy squeezed his way between the two front seats, crawling to the front of the car.

"H-hey! What the-brat! Get back to your seat!" Delic shouted, partially swerving on the road.

"I suggest you watch the road and drive properly." Hibiya huffed as he sat in the front seat and buckled himself. "I'm an adult now, I don't sit in the kiddie seats."

"Adult? You're still a kid. How old are you? Nine?" Delic scoffed, though he knew exactly how old Hibiya was.

"I'm fifteen!" Hibiya shouted.

"Still a fucking kid, squirt." Delic shrugged.

"I thought you were a host! You're a terrible one!"

"Well, I don't _host_ little kids."

"I have a name you know. It's Hibiya. Hi-bi-ya!"

"Huh, what was that, chibi? You said your name is Chibiya? Hey, that's not a bad name actually." Delic smirked.

Hibiya gaped at the man.

"_CHIBIYA?_" his voice was tiny bit shrill as it broke an octave with his pre-puberty voice.

Just then, the car made a small exploding noise and smoke started to come out of the hood.

"The fu-, hey, grab on!"

Delic swerved as he braked harshly, slowing the car to a stop on the shoulder of the highway.

Cursing, Delic got out of the car and opened the hood to examine the problem. He coughed as the smoke poofed out when the hood popped open.

After few minutes of fiddling with the hot wires, Delic gave up and got back inside the car, wiping his hands.

"So... what happened?" Hibiya asked timidly.

"What do you think?" Delic sighed. "Your pumpkin coach broke down."

Hibiya frowned. He didn't like being referred as if he was the princess who needed to be rescued.

"I don't appreciate being called in such a manner. That and it's your stupid car that broke down. How is that my fault?"

Delic scowled. "My car is a brand new Ford Mustang with over 400 horsepower, thank you very much. And it's not stupid." Delic glared at Hibiya. He knew he was being slightly childish to fight with the boy since he did know it wasn't his fault. If anything, this was all planned out by Izaya. Everything from Hibiya going to the host clubs to find Delic, ordering Delic to find Hibiya, all the way to his car being sabotaged to break down in the middle of the night.

"Well, now what?"

Delic shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.

"It's not like Izaya has a car to pick us up. He'd probably say I should just take the train or taxi but I hate that. And it's too late to call for a towing truck... I'm not letting anyone steal my baby while I leave her stranded over night. So..."

He shrugged.

"Guess I'm sleeping here."

"What?" Hibiya rolled his eyes. "This is such a lame way to spend my birthday night."

"It's not your birthday anymore, Chibi." Delic reminded him.

Hibiya pouted. He still hadn't heard a 'happy birthday' from the man. Something in his chest hurt as he sat there staring at this man he had been wishing to see for several years and the first thing they did was fight.

"W-well, I still didn't get to celebrate it properly."

"Suit yourself. Go knock yourself out, Chibi." Delic said as he pulled his seat back and laid down, listening to the music from his headphones.

"H-hey." Hibiya spoke. But Delic had already closed his eyes.

"Don't ignore me!" Hibiya grabbed at the annoying headset and yanked it off.

Delic was caught off guard as Hibiya pulled off his headset. Before he could snatch it back, Hibiya's eyes widened as the music flowed out.

"This... is Psyche and Tsugaru's song." Hibiya noted, surprised that he recognized the singer and the melody.

Frowning, Delic took the headphones from Hibiya's hand and turned off the music. He looked back at Hibiya with a tinge of anger but the young intuitive boy noticed there was a mixture of sadness within those darkened magenta eyes.

Instead of getting angry back, Hibiya too felt sad. Those once bright pink eyes that seemed to glow had now turned duller with age.

'Am I too late?' Hibiya wondered briefly. 'Am I too late to save him?'

Delic sighed as he tossed the headset to the back seat, annoyed. He decided not to get angry at the boy. It was pointless and immature. He was the one who should be the adult around here anyway, he thought.

"So... if you listen to their music, does that mean you miss them?" Hibiya asked. Looking up at him, Hibiya questioned again, "Why don't you come back home? I heard you stay out all the time."

"Why don't you call them nii-san?" Delic asked instead.

"I asked first." Hibiya pouted. Though part of his mind wondered about that question. He used to call Psyche and Tsugaru as mama and papa when he did not know better, but as he grew older, he called them by their names. It never occurred to him that they were brothers. Psyche was Psyche, Tsugaru was Tsugaru and Izaya was Izaya.

"Well I don't feel like answering." Delic avoided the question smoothly.

"... you're so immature." Hibiya decided.

"Says the brat." Delic's eyes darkened more.

"You call me brat, brat, but aren't you the real brat around here? Sporting around fancy cars, staying out late, not listening to Izaya, and picking a fight with me." Hibiya puffed up.

"And who's the one who stole someone else's clothes and snuck out at night, sticking his nose in someone else's business in dirty places he shouldn't be messing with?" Delic retorted.

Hibiya cringed, looking down at his outfit which was still slightly large on him.

"Well, I still don't get how you're the number one host when all you do is insult others. I bet you can't even kiss properly. You even pushed me away when I-" Hibiya fired away in defense only to be cut off when Delic slammed the young boy's shoulder against the window.

Hibiya winced at the pain and looked up at the man who glared down at him dangerously.

"Do you want to know why..." his voice was dark, hissing whisper as his magenta eyes bore down at the cowering boy.

"... I pushed you away when you kissed me, boy?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_lol... i was planning to reply to people by pm but some of you don't have an account here pff..._

_Kiseki-Phantom-Zaya: Thank you for liking all my fics WOW! that list! especially since i don' t think most people read dying message or filled to the brim, it means a lot to me! And hmmm it's a good idea for 500 million, but sadly i already have the entire plot written. I just need to write it. And I already know how Izaya and Shizuo will come to terms with each other hahaha... but i'll think about what you said. *hearts* thank you for offering your idea!_

_PsychedelicDreamer: Woo fanarts! Thank you for the offer *cries* I shall be waiting!_


	7. I love you

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Hibiya cringed as his back connected with the arm rest, digging into his spine. He shrank further as Delic looked down at him. Then he thought to himself, 'why should I cower? I didn't do anything wrong! How dare he treat me this way!' and he defiantly looked up, refusing to lose.

Delic stared at those hesitant and scared eyes suddenly look up at him with determination and defiance. Then he burst out laughing at the irony only he seemed to understand as he drew himself a bit further away. Hibiya looked back at him confused and wondering if Delic just lost it.

"You don't seem to fear me much. Chibi." He laughed, his magenta eyes more blithe and his face looking younger.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Hibiya tilted his head.

Delic snorted. He placed his hand on Hibiya's shoulder and pulled back to his seat. Hibiya was grateful that the arm rest wasn't digging into his back anymore but looked at Delic curiously as the man straddled him, looming above him.

"What's there not to be afraid of? You're in a car with a stranger. I could seriously hurt you, you know."

"Why would you?" Hibiya didn't understand. Delic wasn't a stranger to him... right? It felt like he had known him forever even though this was only their second meeting. Besides, he reasoned, Delic also lived with Izaya, so he was a roommate. Sort of.

"Why would you?"

"You've just stolen my outfit, punched holes in my best suits with cheap safety pins and my car broke down. Don't you think I'd be more than just a bit upset?"

"Well if you want your damn clothes back, fine! It's a stupid thing to be upset about." Hibiya pouted as he looked away.

"Alright. Fine. I want it back. Then I wouldn't be upset anymore." Delic conceded.

Hibiya waited. Delic waited longer. Hibiya frowned at Delic waiting for his next move.

"… you mean… you want it back now?"

"Yes. Now." Delic looked down at him, amused as he smirked lightly.

"... pervert." Hibiya glared up. Delic shrugged.

"Who's the one who stole my clothes in the first place? Maybe you sniffed them and masturbated behind my back."

"W-what? H-how dare you accuse me of such filthy actions! I wouldn't ever…! Uggh..!" Hibiya started to yank off the suit jacket off his shoulders.

"Hey, hey! That's my Dolce & Gabbana jacket you're handling! And my…!"

"Raoul shirt. I know, you jerk." Hibiya scoffed as he fingered the shirt, unbuttoning them. Living with Izaya had influenced Hibiya with a lot of luxuries most boys his age wouldn't be able to witness. "I don't care how expensive your damn clothes are! They're just clothes and easily replaceable with money. Izaya has a lot so who gives a damn!"

As Hibiya yanked on the tie and shirt, Delic stopped him by placing his hand on top of those angry ones. Hibiya scowled and stared at the hand that gripped his own, following the line of the arm to face the owner.

Delic's eyes almost looked gentle and soft, confusing Hibiya even more.

"Here. Allow me. Since a brat like you don't seem to understand how to handle women."

"W-women? What are you…?"

"Clothes should be treated with care. They tear and rip easily. You treat them well and they'll last you for a long time." Delic said, his voice all of a sudden tender. Hibiya watched in bafflement as Delic reached under and started to take off the safety pins one by one.

"You treat clothes like women?" Hibiya pouted, not liking that Delic would treat his clothes gently but not him. "Even your car?"

"Of course. My car's my baby." Delic smirked as he reached under the folds of Hibiya's arm to take out another safety pin. Hibiya made a disgruntled sound.

"Don't you have things you take good care of?" Delic asked, his voice soothing. It confused Hibiya even more with the sudden change in Delic's attitude. Though seeing Delic change only to treat inanimate objects with care only made Hibiya even more unhappy.

"Yeah… like people. My friends."

Delic snorted. "Humans betray you. Inanimate objects don't fail you if you take care of them." He pulled out another safety pin.

"Well, your car just did." Hibiya retorted.

Delic sighed as he pulled out another pin from the shirt. The way his fingers brushed against the shirt made Hibiya nervous as his body seem to jump every time he felt a touch. "Fine. I give. But don't you have anything else you take good care of?"

"… my horse collection?" Hibiya said after he gave it some thought.

Delic snorted. "That sounded pretty dirty."

"The only thing that's dirty is your mind." Hibiya pouted. His horse fetish was totally innocent.

"Don't move, I don't want to prick you." Delic warned as he wrapped his arms around Hibiya's waist to reach the back. Hibiya stiffened when he felt Delic's bang tickle his ear and his breath so close to his nape. He tried to sit up straighter as his hands were behind him, lifting himself up partially.

"Y-you better not prick me." Hibiya breathed, his stuttering embarrassing to his own ears.

"I'm not worried about you. I just don't want blood on my white suits." Delic snickered.

Hibiya bristled. "Why you jer- ouch!" Hibiya jolted when he felt a light scratch of his finger when Delic drew away. He quickly sucked on his index finger that was pricked.

"I told you not to move! Ugh here, let me see." Delic clipped the safety pin safely and tossed it away as he grabbed Hibiya's wrist, pulling the wet finger away from his mouth.

"What the hell, I didn't bloody your damn shirt Delic!" Hibiya retorted angrily as he tried to pull his hand back. He stopped and stared in shock as Delic took the finger and licked the wound. Hibiya lost his breath at the sight of Delic lightly licking at the finger, feeling the soft tongue press against the skin before he finally opened his mouth and sucked on the tip.

Hibiya felt his cheeks burn and his body flush warm at the feeling.

Delic sucked on it gently for awhile before he pulled away to check on the wound. Then he looked back at Hibiya and smirked.

The young boy's heart pounded so loudly, he could barely hear himself breathing.

"Good, I'm glad." Delic smiled as his other free hand stroked Hibiya's warm cheek. "I was afraid you'd fall asleep."

"F-fall asleep?" Hibiya stammered, not liking how his voice fumbled for words.

"Like a sleeping beauty." Delic's smiling lips twitched upward, changing into a mocking smirk.

"I-I'm not a princess!" Hibiya fumed, his cheeks burning as he angrily yelled back to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you sure? You looked like you needed some rescuing back there..."

"I'm not the one under a curse! You are!"

"A curse eh?" Delic looked bemused. "I take it that's why you kissed me back then."

Hibiya pouted and looked away, not quite sure what he should do in this situation. It was awkward and embarrassing... and it only showed how much inexperienced he was in life compared to this man who kept teasing him.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't fall asleep for a hundred years. I don't think... I can wait a hundred years for you, Chibi."

Something about Delic's voice made Hibiya look back at the man. Delic brought back Hibiya's hand with the wounded finger to his face. He closed his eyes as leaned his cheek softly against the back of Hibiya's hand. He pulled it lower, his lips softly kissing the fingers one by one.

Hibiya watched, forgetting to breathe as he felt his fingers connect with Delic.

"D-Delic...? Umm..." Hibiya gulped, confused by Delic's sudden gentleness. "What... do you mean?" Hibiya didn't understand what Delic was talking about. Curse? Hundred years of sleep? Wasn't it Delic who was under the curse? Not himself?

Delic's eyes opened and Hibiya stared into those magenta orbs filled with... swirling passion. The intense glare brought chills down his spine.

"I've waited... a long time."

Delic lowered the hand. Hibiya watched, mesmerized by this man as the older man leaned forward, his hand placed on the sides of Hibiya. His long finger pressed the button which prompted the chair to lean further back, giving them more room. Hibiya gasped and looked around nervously as the back of his chair lowered flat and moved back to give them more leg room. Delic loomed over him as their eyes connected once more.

"A very long, long time."

Hibiya had to take a deep breath and let it out in a stutter. He was forgetting to breathe and he felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Delic was so... seductive. And sexy. Overwhelming.

It almost made Hibiya scared of him, though he knew there wasn't anything to be scared of. What harm could this man do?

"What... were you waiting for? Why did you wait?" Hibiya asked, trying his best to at least put up a brave front. Delic smiled at his effort.

"And I've looked everywhere, but... it looks like nothing can match up."

"Match up to... what?" Hibiya frowned, still not understanding this man. He wished he didn't talk in riddles all the time.

"This."

And Delic leaned forward to place a kiss on Hibiya's lips.

Hibiya gasped and froze stiff as he felt the soft touch of Delic's lips again. He was flooded from memories when he was a kid, watching the blond sleep, his body gently moving in rhythm with his breathing. How beautiful he looked when Hibiya saw him for the first time.

Slight tears welled up in memory as he remembered how hurt he felt when Delic has pushed him away.

Noticing that the boy had stiffened up at the kiss, Delic pulled up. Seeing the tears, Delic's heart sank, thinking that he had hurt him.

'Ah... am I still too early?' Delic's eyes clouded again, his once glimmering eyes dulled. Thinking that Hibiya still wasn't ready, and that perhaps it was a wrong move, Delic pulled away as he hung his head.

Hibiya noticed those mesmerizing eyes dim. He quickly reached out and his fingers latched onto the man's sleeves when he saw that Delic was moving away.

"W-wait!"

Delic paused, looking back at Hibiya. But already his eyes were colors of a faded reddish violet.

Hibiya's hand shook, scared. Something told him this was crucial. It was as if he was losing Delic... as if the man was dying before him.

"I... I want to know... something."

Delic waited.

Hibiya took another breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But he couldn't let go of Delic like this.

"I... want to know why you pushed me away... back then. If... you... just said... you've been waiting to... kiss me." Hibiya's hand clenched tighter on Delic's sleeves. He was scared to know the answer, but whatever Delic's answer was... he didn't want to let him go.

"Hibiya..." Delic finally said his name, making Hibiya's heart jolt. But Hibiya dreaded the tone. Something told him that Delic was going to leave him.

"D-don't patronize me b-because I'm just a 'kid.' I... I want to know the truth." Hibiya gritted his teeth and looked up at Delic, his eyes meeting the host's fiercely. Deep inside, he was scared. But he also couldn't let go of this man.

"Y-you always run away! If... you don't tell me now, I .. I don't know when I'll see you again next." Hibiya's voice trailed off at the end.

Delic hesitated briefly before he spoke.

"I.. was angry at myself."

"For?" Hibiya's eyes frowned again in confusion. So Delic wasn't angry at him back then?

"For getting caught. I had made sure that you'd never see me for so long... getting caught so easily and taking away your … first kiss... I was angry at myself."

Delic looked away and his expressions were unreadable to Hibiya.

"Th... that makes no sense."

The blond host looked back down at the boy.

"You're young Hibiya. There's... plenty of other people in this world you could choose from. I didn't want anyone to... decide that you and I were meant to be from the start. I wanted you to choose... after you've met everyone and..."

"So you ran away? That's stupid!" Hibiya blurted out. "How am I suppose to even _choose_ if you don't make yourself available as well. It's not fair! It's like you eliminated yourself from the list! That's really dumb! Did you think I'd be happy that way?"

Delic's eyes lowered as his lips thinned to a half-smile. "Now I'm getting lectured by a kid."

"Well I may be a kid but you're a coward! A real fool!"

"Yeah, Izaya said the same. That I'm a coward and a fool."

"So, how long are you going to run away from me? Because you know, I'll keep chasing you." Hibiya glared up at Delic who looked back at him with regretful eyes.

Hibiya waited quietly, trying to search for Delic's eyes in the dark interior of the car. There were lights shooting by as the cars passed. Silence settled as Delic spoke.

"I was angry you kissed me because I wanted you to choose me out of your free will, not some stupid thing called destiny or..."

"BS. You didn't even give me the chance to choose you."

Delic hesitated, diverting his eyes before he spoke again, "And I was angry at myself... for wanting you."

"Another BS! I bet yo... w-wait. W-what?"

Hibiya opened his mouth to retort except he stumbled at hearing those words, slightly in disbelief at what he had just heard.

"I said... I was angry that I wanted you. Silly isn't it..." Delic smirked but it was a burdened smile. "You were just nine. I couldn't believe myself when... I opened my eyes and saw you smile. It was... beautiful. I didn't … want to wait any longer. You broke my resolve... and I was angry at myself for... falling for you so easily after... I had told myself I should wait and..."

Delic's eyes turned back to Hibiya's. "... it was painful to wait."

"How long are you planning to wait?" Hibiya's eyes furrowed in anger.

"..."

"How many years is long enough? Until I get a few girlfriends? When I'm twenty? Thirty? You know I'll always be younger than you. The age gap isn't going to change."

"I..."

"You say that you're waiting for me. But you forgot something."

"..."

Hibiya's eyes watered again as he spoke, his voice cracking slightly as tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"H... how long should I wait for you? Until you think you're ready for me?"

"H-Hibiya..."

"It's not fair." Hibiya could feel the tears burning his cheeks as they started to roll down. "It's not fair that I was born so young. I can't do anything about time. I'll always be younger than you. Why can't you just accept me now? How long is long enough? What's an adult and what's a child? Is there a number that magically says.. now I'm an adult and I'm ready?"

Hibiya looked up at Delic, his fierce eyes glaring at him. "Who are you to judge that I'm too young? Exactly how long do you want me to wait? You think it's painful for you? How painful do you think it was for me to..."

Delic hugged the boy tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Hibiya started to sob into the white suit. Delic could feel his shoulder soaking in tears.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Delic pulled away from his embrace to kiss Hibiya's lips. It was a chaste kiss. Then he kissed again. And again.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Another kiss as Hibiya still cried harder.

"I love you Hibiya. Please don't cry."

Delic continued to pepper Hibiya with kisses and spoke to him with a soothing voice as Hibiya's crying slowed to a light hiccup.

After Hibiya calmed down, he felt extremely embarrassed as the other man was patting him like a baby. Then he remembered something.

"D-did you... just say you loved me?" Hibiya asked almost shyly.

Delic smiled. Hibiya's curious eyes looked to the side to meet with those radiant pink eyes.

"Yes. I love you Hibiya."


	8. Which Number

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Hibiya's heart fluttered and his eyes widened. It made Delic smile even more.

"S... so... no more waiting?"

"I don't know... I think I've given you a plenty of kisses..." Delic turned away looking nonchalant as possible.

"W-what? No fair! After all that, how many years do I have to wait now?" Hibiya exploded in anger.

"I just want to make sure that..."

"BS! You're running away again!" Hibiya shouted as he grabbed the collar of Delic's shirt and clashed their lips together in a long 'chuu.'

Delic blinked as Hibiya continued to just press his lips against his. Then Hibiya let him go, his cheeks furiously red.

"T-there!"

"Was that... a kiss?" Delic asked, very amused.

"Y-yeah. It's a kiss isn't it?"

Delic chuckled, his shoulder and chest shaking as laughter rippled through him. Hibiya looked a bit hurt. That was his best kiss so far!

"You can't wake up a princess with that kind of a kiss, Chibi." Delic's smug look and being called yet again 'Chibi' did not settle well with the young prince.

"Let me show you... how _adults_ kiss." Delic's finger touched Hibiya's lower lip.

"Does that mean... you're ready to accept me as... an adult?" Hibiya's eyes widened in realization.

Delic stopped right before his lips touched Hibiya's, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Are you?"

"I AM!" Hibiya shouted defiantly.

"Alright... I won't hold back anymore." Delic said as he licked his own lips to moisten them.

"I love you."

Those words were the last words Hibiya heard as Delic gently parted Hibiya's mouth with his tongue and entered. Hibiya gasped slightly as he felt the foreign muscle enter his mouth and lick his tongue gently. Hibiya moaned and tried to lick back, not sure what he was suppose to do.

Delic guided him gently, his tongue dancing in his mouth, encircling him, sometimes pulling away to suck and then entering again to dominate. Hibiya felt the blood rushing down and felt his stomach flop funny each time he felt himself being sucked on and licked. It was a strange feeling yet Hibiya wanted more.

When Delic pulled out, Hibiya was breathless and his heart was racing. He looked up at the blond with heavy lidded eyes, slightly unfocused with a suffocating feeling he couldn't describe.

Hibiya's chest felt warm, his cheeks even warmer as he looked up at Delic.

"Was that…?" His words hung in the air.

"That's just the beginning." Delic smirked as he leaned forward again and kissed the side of Hibiya's cheek.

At first, Hibiya didn't understand why Delic said that kiss was just a beginning of an 'adult kiss' and went back to kissing his cheek... until he felt Delic lick him. Then he gasped as that tongue traveled upward to lick his ear.

"D-Delic…! _Nngh…!_" Hibiya gasped and moaned as Delic nibbled his earlobe. It didn't make sense to the younger boy how this was more 'adult,' but it felt strangely arousing… and with a hint of musky danger mixed with lust laden desire. Alarms went off in his mind in every direction but his body encouraged it, bucking for more.

"Ah… so you're sensitive there…" Delic smirked as he nibbled on it some more. Hibiya gasped again, his body arching. He didn't understand why a small bite on his ear somehow sent small jolts of electricity throughout his body.

When Delic slipped his hand under the shirt and stroke his spine with his fingertips, Hibiya arched his back, his chest meeting up with the blond's. Delic was finding all sorts of sensitive places Hibiya had no idea he himself had.

Both of Delic's hands slid down Hibiya's waist and held him firmly as his tongue slyly licked a spot on the younger boy's neck, marking it before he sucked on it hard.

"_Hnnngh…._" Hibiya gasped before he clammed his mouth shut, half in disbelief at the sounds he was making. His body was on fire, burning with swirling emotions he couldn't quite figure out… except he knew that he wanted more. Though he didn't even understand what _more_ he wanted.

"D-Delic… _aaah…_" the darker haired boy mewled when he felt those sinful thumbs twirl on top of his skin. The fingers dipped, his skin dimpling under his touch. Hibiya's senses were overloaded and things were moving too fast, his mind dizzy and his limbs trembling as the devious tongue trailed lower and lower.

Still holding him down, Delic pushed Hibiya slightly upward from the chair. Then his mouth came down on one of the perky nipple and sucked hard.

"_Nnngh…. Aaaah!_" Hibiya was slightly biting his lower lip until Delic's mouth came on top of his pink nub, jolting at the sensation as he bucked. Embarrassed and ashamed, Hibiya covered his face and his mouth with his hands as the blond continued his ministration. The tongue was the devil, teasingly licking his prey and the teeth were his trident, poking, nibbling, grazing in ways that made Hibiya wished he could just let go and scream. But he refused.

Delic stopped, causing Hibiya to finally let out a deep sigh to catch up on his breath. The blond host grabbed the high schooler's wrists and pinned them above him with one swift and strong motion.

"A-ah?"

"Don't hide your face." Delic scowled. "I can't see your expressions."

"W-why would you want to see it!" Hibiya's face burned at those words. His eartips burned too as Delic's eyes mimicked his smirk as he spoke in a low seductive voice, "Because it turns me on."

Hibiya's mouth opened in shock, unable to form any distinguishable words. Delic kissed below his jaw once before he went back to sucking on the other neglected nipple. "_Haaaah!_" Hibiya gasped as the hot orifice came down on him again with rejuvenated passion. The other free fingers started pinching on the neglected nipple. His hips bucked as his legs jolted upwards, hitting against the dashboard due to the tight and cornered space. Hibiya bit his lips as he looked down at Delic. Meeting those pink eyes intensely stare at him brought his cheeks burn at an even higher temperature so he closed his eyes tightly shut in shame.

"What's wrong… don't you like it?" his soothing voice inflamed Hibiya's ears as that hot mouth finally left his nipple alone. The slight wind caused by Delic moving away chilled his wet nubs, causing them to grow more taunt.

"I…." Hibiya did think he liked it but… "It's embarrassing! Don't ask that kind of dumb questions."

"Oh, so they're dumb questions now huh…" Delic's hand on the wrists didn't budge while he whispered into the boy's ear. The other hand had slid down the smooth abdomen then crawled on top of the small bulge forming on Hibiya's pants.

Hibiya moaned reflexively.

"That sounds delicious." Delic smiled as he licked at Hibiya's burning cheek. It cooled him down only slightly.

"Do you want it?" The husky took away the teenager's breath.

"W-want w-what?" Hibiya cringed at his breathless stutter.

"This…." A tight squeeze between his legs forced a gasp from Hibiya as he tried to close his legs, only to find that his legs wrapped around the blond's waist since he was in between them.

"D-don't ask me that kind of …. dirty things." Hibiya shivered, his body shamefully craving more and the embarrassment almost made the boy cry.

"But… I want to hear you beg for it." Delic smiled as his two fingers rubbed on the top.

"AAaaaah!" Hibiya cried out as his body screamed for release. "N-no! D-don't do that!"

"Are you sure? I think you do want it…"

"_Nnnngh…!_" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Hibiya did want it but… couldn't say it.

"Shall I stop?" Delic asked, his finger making a teasing circle on top of the throbbing bulge.

"Y-you're not gonna stop even if I said so, you pervert." Hibiya whined as he trembled, completely at the mercy of those two fingers dancing on top of his small pulsating manhood.

"Probably not. You told me not to hold back after all…" Delic smiled at the thought as his fingers stopped teasing him. Instead he started to unbutton the pants and lowered the zipper in a slow motion, the sound of the metals clicking loud in the quiet car.

Hibiya held his breath as he watched. Delic's hands gripped on the pants and pulled them down along with the boxers, revealing Hibiya's growing manhood.

"How cute Chibi. Is this Chibiya Jr?"

"… I hate you so much right now…" Hibiya whimpered as he squirmed. It was beyond embarrassing. It was mortifying as Delic stared at his private area so shamelessly with fascination. Hibiya felt the large shirt and jacket that he borrowed from Delic, slip down one shoulder as he tried to inch away.

"You say that now… but you'll be screaming my name for more in seconds." Delic smirked as he rolled out his tongue and licked at the base of Hibiya's cock. Then he dragged his tongue up to the shaft and twirled on top of the head.

"_Nnnghmmmnggh!_" Hibiya's hands turned into a fist inside the sleeves that were too long and had slipped further to cover his hands. His body arched again as he shivered, barely holding back his release.

"Heh… how cute. It's throbbing."

Hibiya dared to peek down to see his cock move up and down slightly in response.

He wanted to die.

"S-stop licking at it then you pervert!"

"Nah… it's adorable. You respond so naturally." He smirked as he stopped talking to lick at the member again, his arm wrapped around the back of that small waist while the other hand held him down by the pelvic area so he couldn't jerk up too much.

"_Aaah… aaah! Nyaahaaah…_D-Delic aaah!" Hibiya practically screamed as his hands came on top of the blond mess, trying to push him away as the tongue licked up and down his shaft. After several licks, Delic pulled up slightly only to open his mouth and swallow the young boy's entire cock. He licked with his tongue as he went down and sucked hard as he pulled up.

Hibiya gasped loudly and his mouth opened to scream silently, only random gurgling noise escaping as his body convulsed violently. His vision went white as rushes of orgasm stripped away everything else, the intense pleasure ripping through his small frame as he released his hot cum inside Delic's sucking mouth.

After the blinding climax, Hibiya crumpled back to the chair, panting as he tried to recollect his stolen visions and hazy mind.

"Salty… you don't masturbate often huh. That's kind of strange for your age…" Delic said as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb to catch the remaining cum that almost escaped him. Hibiya didn't say anything as he tried to catch his breath first.

"Finished already?" Delic let out a soft sigh, more amused by Hibiya's inexperience rather than being disappointed.

"N-no!" Hibiya quickly tried to sit up and winced as his head hit the ceiling. "Ow…."

Delic smiled. It was cute to see the boy try so hard.

Hibiya rubbed his head as he opened his eyes. "Y-you… didn't… get to… … you know. So…" Hibiya looked away, not quite sure how to finish his sentence.

"So… you want me to get off too?"

"H-however you say it." Hibiya refused eye contact.

"Alright." Delic leaned back and opened his glove compartment to pull out a pink bottle of lube. He also pulled out a condom.

Hibiya watched, blinking as Delic poured the lube into his hand and warmed it between his fingers.

He gulped as a sudden realization hit him.

That lube… wasn't new. It was already opened and only half full.

"You… you have those… things… in your glove compartment?"

Delic stopped and slowly looked back at Hibiya. Something about his voice made him cautious.

Hibiya stared at him, horrified. His body stiffened as if thousands of needles stabbed him in all directions and his heart tensely throbbed in pain.

"How… many partners… have you had? Which… number… am I?" Hibiya's words stumbled out as his visions blurred with tears that threatened to fall.

Immediately Delic's face fell with chagrin. He chuckled bitterly as he replied, refusing eye contact.

"Ah… I can't even answer that question. I stopped counting how many partners I've had… I've had too many."

His honest answer cut through the young boy's heart like a knife.

Delic took a staggering breath before letting it out heavily. He stared at his sticky fingers almost awkwardly. He reached to his side for some spare tissues to wipe away the warmed up pink lube from his fingers.

Hibiya watched in silence as tears dripped down his cheeks freely.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

He watched the blond, waiting to see if he would give an excuse, but he didn't. Delic wanted to tell him that Hibiya was his number one now, that no one else compared to him.

But Delic couldn't.

He knew he was dirty and corrupt. He knew he didn't deserve this young boy anymore, still so innocent and full of life and youth. Hibiya could enjoy life so much more and still had so much to experience.

Hibiya was so pure. Still an innocent prince who believed in fairytales.

While Delic was filthy. A man who had sullied his mind and body to experience the debauchery of life.

He looked back at the boy and instantly regretted it. Seeing Hibiya in tears tore his heart.

"I'm sorry." Delic finally mumbled an apology as he looked away again.

Hibiya bit his lips and forced himself not to cry harder. But he could not help it when the tears welled up even more and fell down in droplets of bombs. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves that was just a bit too long.

"Sorry.. f-for what…?" Hibiya started to hiccup a bit.

"I … almost sullied you."

"… w-what are you t-talking about?" Hibiya spoke in between his controlled sob.

"I…"

It was painful to speak but Delic knew he had to. Because it was worse to see this boy cry.

"Please don't cry. If… if it's of any… consolation, I…" Delic's tongue kept catching him before he could speak his heart. He couldn't say, 'I love you the most.' He had no right to say such a thing so boldly.

Love was such a strange emotion. Delic had once thought he loved Psyche. That his love for him was so strong that no matter who the baby had grown up to, it would not matter.

He had tried to replace that emptiness of his hopeless infatuation with the love that the 'world' offered. Women, booze, money, and power… the more Delic delved into it, the emptier he felt. The hole in his heart never filled and the more he saw how happy Psyche and Tsugaru were together, the more jealous he grew.

Love was such an unpredictable emotion. Feeling empty and tired, he had fallen asleep that day on the couch. It was a warm sunny day and he had felt drowsy.

Love came at the most unexpected times and places. Just one brilliant smile of a young boy, who accepted him at first glance. That trust he saw in his smile.

It strangely melted away all the burden and the stress Delic carried for years. The jealousy, the emptiness, the loneliness and the bitterness… dissolved instantly like shadows fleeing from the light.

And that was who Hibiya was for Delic.

But Delic was still chained to the darkness, his heart, mind and body still black and tainted from dark side of the world he lived in. Like a soldier drenched in blood from the killings of a war and hatred, he felt that it was impossible for him now to live in the daylight with the normal citizens.

He felt too dirty and Hibiya, still innocent and pure.

He didn't have the galls to…

"Sorry. I shouldn't have…" was all he managed to say as he pulled away.

Hibiya looked up, his eyes widening at the rejection.

He was being rejected.

Again.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Kiseki-Phantom-Zaya: Yes I am writing little bit few times a week. It's just not enough to make a post on ff/net I thought... I'm almost finished with Le Petit Prince and Filled to the Brim Again so I'm concentrating on these two a bit more. ^^;;_


	9. Your Highness

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

Angry, Hibiya grabbed at the loosely dangling necktie and yanked him back. The sudden motion brought Delic to his knees as he fell with a soft 'oof!'

"Wh-what the hell Chibi?" Delic scowled as he tried to regain his balance and pull back up.

"I will _not_ forgive you if you leave me like this!" Hibiya's eyes practically glowed with anger. His cheeks were still streaked with tears but more than sad, Hibiya was angry.

Delic blinked as he looked up.

"I want you to take responsibility!"

"… huh?" Delic looked at him baffled which only made Hibiya even more angry.

"Responsibility! Y-you made me cry and,… and undressed me! And.. and… did this and that and.." Hibiya's tear streaked cheeks now flushed with a light pink glow as he fumbled for words. Delic decided not to mention that he had undressed Hibiya first then did this-and-that, then made him cry… which was out of order from the accusation.

"And… and you're planning to dump me like garbage after you're done? I won't allow it!"

"I… well…" Delic tried to pull away but was immediately pulled back down by his necktie which Hibiya held in his hand tightly like a leash. The blond awkwardly chuckled.

"I didn't want to… dirty you. I mean… I'm dirty and you're still.. well.."

"Are you just implying that I'm a virgin and therefore inexperience makes me not good enough for you? If that's the case, I'll just go ask someone to _fuck me_ so I am good enough for a fuck!" Hibiya shouted out, his mind not quite making sense of what he was saying since it was all out of anger.

Delic's eyes widened to a comical size at hearing those vulgar word come out of Hibiya's mouth.

"N-no, no! Don't cheapen yourself like that! It's not you who's the problem, it's _me!_ And…"

"I don't care! I don't get why you keep pushing me away and say I'm too young or that B.S.! If you want me to be an adult, _ fine!_ If you want me to go get laid so I'm not a virgin anymore, I'll just get out right now and see if anyone will take me right here and…" Hibiya struggled to get out of the car.

"Hey, Chibi! I mean, Hibiya! Stop! Whoa, calm down! I didn't say that!" Delic also struggled to stop the boy from leaving his car while his neck was still strained from the necktie which became his new collar as Hibiya yanked on it painfully, almost choking him.

"No, I won't stop until someone fucks me!"

"No one is _fucking_ you!"

"Ya well I'm sure _someone_ will find me good enough for a quick fuck!"

"Will you stop saying that word? It doesn't suit your mouth."

"Oh, and what _does_ suit my mouth? Candies?"

"I…" Delic snapped his mouth shut. He almost wanted to say that he wanted that mouth to belong just to him but once again he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"See! You still treat me like a kid!"

"That's not it!" Delic shouted back, getting heated.

"Then what's the problem? Why don't you tell me? Talk to me! Why wouldn't you just tell me? How am I suppose to know, I can't read your mind! You are still treating me like a kid because you don't think I can handle it! How do you know what I can and can't!" Hibiya screamed out loud as his eyes were renewed with tears.

Delic let out a deep sigh.

"Look. First. Stop crying."

"I'm not crying!" Hibiya cried out, his hand still tightly holding onto Delic's necktie so he couldn't leave, while his cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

Delic struggled. He wasn't sure if he should hug the crying boy or if that act would be too 'patronizing' and bounce back at him the wrong way.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll tell you… so please stop crying okay?" Delic decided to hug the boy and cradle him close. Hibiya wrapped his legs around the blond's waist and buried his wet face.

"Where should I start…" Delic patted Hibiya's hair a bit. This was a peculiar situation they were in, with Hibiya still without his pants but he decided not to comment on it.

"I've… had a lot of partners yeah. I'm sorry, I was… looking for someone who I could love… and would love me." Delic's voice was soothing. Hibiya wanted to cut in that it wasn't his fault that he was born late but he stopped himself so Delic could continue. He didn't want to break the mood now that the blond was willing to talk.

"And… in the process… I admit… I have… done a lot of 'this and that'…" Delic admitted. Both of their hearts tensed painfully. Delic noticed Hibiya's grip on his shoulder slightly tightened too.

"But it made me feel… emptier each time. Sometimes a chore to keep up the façade that I'm having fun. When you kiss someone you don't _love_…" when Delic emphasized that word, Hibiya's heart clenched on it too. "… it's like kissing a wall. Or a table. It's meaningless."

"I still don't get why I'm not good enough." Hibiya pouted.

Delic smiled. "Like I said, it's not you. It's me. _I_ don't think_ I'm _good enough."

"Why?"

"Well… I'm… tainted?"

Hibiya's pout grew. "Who said? Did someone tell you? Did Izaya tell you that?"

"No one…. I guess. Just myself."

"Well that's dumb."

Delic chuckled lightly. "Maybe."

"No maybe. It _is_ dumb." Hibiya pulled away to face the blond host. "I say it's dumb so it's dumb. You're not tainted. Even if you killed someone, I don't think you're … well maybe… but that's besides the point!" Hibiya's determined look made Delic chuckle a bit.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Hahaha… I'm not laughing at you… I'm laughing with you?"

"Do you see me laughing? I'm not laughing. This is serious!"

"Right." Delic closed his mouth and forced himself not to laugh, though his cheeks puffed up in weird directions from holding it in.

Hibiya was not amused.

"Well, the point is, I don't think you're tainted. So you can do… this-and-that with me." Hibiya's cheeks flushed as he said that.

"Heh, I guess the other word is a bit too vulgar for you, Your Highness?" Delic smiled.

"You know what I mean without me saying it! Either way, I want you to take responsibility for your actions! Leaving me here like this, I will not allow it!" Hibiya yanked on the necktie to emphasize his point.

"Y-yes Your Highness. So would you please be gentle with the reins here? I'm not your toy horse…"

"Will you promise to not let me go?"

Delic wondered if this was a marriage vow. But he smiled and pressed his forehead on the young boy who looked at him with a determined face.

"Yes, Your Highness. As you wish."

"And you're not tainted and you won't run from me anymore… right?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I promise not to think that way and I won't run from you."

"Good. Then…" Hibiya hesitated but looked back at Delic boldly. "You love me right?"

Delic's smile and his glowing rose colored eyes took away Hibiya's breath.

"Yes, Your Highness. I love you very much."

"Only me… right?"

"Of course, Your Highness. Only you."

"I don't want you doing that sort of thing with other people anymore…"

"Yes, Your Highness. I won't do 'this-and-that' and even 'that sort of thing' with other people."

Hibiya frowned. "Exactly what sort of _things_ have you done?"

"Want to find out?" Delic smiled playfully.

Hibiya pouted. "Only if you do it like you mean it… and if you give it your best… and I want it more than whatever all those other people got… and I want you to only give it to me and…"

Delic chuckled. "Your Highness is quite greedy."

"Well I deserve the best! And you're the best for me, aren't you?"

Delic couldn't help but fall for this boy who spoke so clearly of his thoughts. Such an innocent and yet bold declaration.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for you sti.."

"Nu-uh! I just said you are, so you are! You already promised that earlier!"

"Right." Delic smiled. "I am."

"Good. Now prove it."

A flow of rich chuckles trickled out of Delic which made Hibiya shiver. Their foreheads still touching, Delic's hands cupped the younger boy's cheeks as his eyes peered into the other's curious caramel pupils.

"Prove it, huh? So then, may I kiss my bride now?" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Hibiya scowled a bit. How come he was the bride?

"I'm not a girl." Hibiya retorted.

Delic smiled amiably. "Ah, I see. So then since you're the prince, does that make me the bride?"

Hibiya frowned at that too. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I guess not." Delic leaned in closer, his lips less than a centimeter away. A breath hitched as Hibiya's heart pounded rapidly at the proximity of their breaths.

"Happy birthday."

Hibiya's heart skipped a beat when Delic uttered the simple words he had wanted to hear the entire night and then he melted as those lips met his. Hibiya leaned into the kiss, feeling Delic's soft tongue gently lick him to ask for permission to enter. He parted his mouth shyly and almost swooned when the blond's tongue devoured him. The two hands at the either sides of his face drew him closer, the tongue demanding and passionate yet gentle and soft, Hibiya's own tongue flailed about, trying to lick back or at least try to follow his lead.

When they finally pulled apart, Hibiya was gasping for air loudly. Already the windows were slowly fogging up around them.

"_Nngh…_" Hibiya shivered and moaned when Delic lightly nibbled at his ear then dragged his tongue down the earlobe. Hibiya was confused as to why that move made his stomach flop funny but it did. The trails of kisses led downward as the tongue licked at the small dip between the collar bones, eliciting another moan from the boy. Hibiya's head was forced back as Delic continued to suck on his pale skin. The blond's hands wrapped around the younger boy's chest and lightly slid down. The sensation burned as Hibiya felt those soft fingertips touch him with such passion, like a painter coloring with a fiery passion.

Not knowing what else to say, Hibiya cooed encouragingly, whispering his name, a stuttering reply to Delic's kisses. Delic licked and sucked lower and lower until his mouth came over the perky nub. He licked it once, causing the boy to shiver, before he claimed it in his mouth and sucked on it hard while his other finger pinched on the neglected twin to his side.

Hibiya gasped loudly, wrapping his arms around the blond tangles, his legs tightening around Delic's large body and whimpered as he endured. His groin throbbed painfully. His mind was dizzy and his body on fire.

"Delic… I… hnng… can't… take it….anymore…." Hibiya gasped, feeling needy. Desire swelled in his petit body and he wanted to let it out, somehow. But he just didn't know how as his mind continued to fog up each time he felt Delic nip and lick him.

After tugging playfully at the nipple with between his teeth which successfully earned him another whimper, Delic rose up to kiss Hibiya on the lips. His tongue once again dove in to the moist crevice. He pulled away briefly to say in a low voice, "Do you need to release again?" His fingers pinched one last time at the tiny nub before they travelled down to brush against the hardening arousal below.

Hibiya shivered, bucking into the touch, wanting more. He wanted a lot more. But he didn't know how to voice his need.

"Do you know… how two men have sex?" Delic asked, slightly amused at seeing Hibiya close his eyes and mouth and cringe, trying to hold it in to last longer. His fingers brushed against the head that was peeking out of the foreskin. Already a small bubble of precum was forming at the top.

"N-no… I never… thought about it…" Hibiya managed to say truthfully. Because he was more focused on meeting Delic, he had never thought what would happen after they would meet.

Delic smiled at seeing Hibiya's soft features dusted with light pink flush.

"Do you… even know how one has sex?" Delic's eyes twinkled merrily.

"O-of course I do!" Hibiya pouted as he retorted.

"Oh? Then do tell." Delic smirked as his forefinger peeled away the foreskin.

Hibiya's flush darkened but he didn't want to look like a coward and back out.

"W-well… th-the guy… he… inserts his penis inside the girl's…umm… wait, what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Everything. After all, you said you wanted more right? The next step after foreplay would be sex, don't you think?"

"Well… yeah but… I'm not a girl." Hibiya felt more and more embarrassed by the sudden talk of sex despite the fact that he was in the midst of a sexual intercourse.

"Yes. So… since you don't have those particular assets of a woman, how do you think guys have sex?" Delic continued to teasingly ask as now his fingers curled around the tiny erection that bobbed up and down seeking for attention.

"I… well… …." Hibiya's mind was fogging up with desires as Delic teased his cock but he tried his best to think of a reasonable answer without being all embarrassed at thinking of a nude woman.

"I don't… know…" Hibiya felt very confused and very horny, which only made him more and more frustrated without knowing how to release it.

"Well, since a man doesn't have that function… the men would use an alternate method." The fingers uncurled from the cock which made Hibiya even more frustrated. They ghosted down the length and then lower to the entrance to his rectum, lightly encircling the hole.

The realization was a shock to the boy.

"Y-you mean… you… insert your…." Hibiya tensed up at the thought. He looked over at Delic's bulging pants.

Hibiya gulped nervously. "C-can it… even fit?"


	10. The Rose

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Delic looked amused as he pushed and slid the boy up on his chair that lay flat across.

"I'll make sure that I fit inside you." he said with confidence that sent a shiver down Hibiya's spine.

Pushing up both of Hibiya's legs, Delic hooked though pale thighs on each of his own shoulders. Then he opened his mouth to take in one of Hibiya's testicles and sucked on it fondly. Hibiya gasped and cried silently at the sensation, his hands gripping on to the sides of his chair.

Delic licked them a few times before his tongue flattened and dragged down lower. Hibiya twitched as he could feel Delic's devious tongue lick him lower and lower.

"W-wait... but th-that's!" Before Hibiya could continue, his breath was stolen away by another arousing sensation when he felt that softness lick his puckering hole.

"D-Delic! _Nnngh…._ n-no… b-but that's…" Hibiya stopped himself. He couldn't say the word '_dirty_' in case he hurt Delic's feelings again. But having Delic suck his privates and lick his anus was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

"_Hnnngh…_" Hibiya was conflicted with his inner strive for modesty while he did not want to push away this man that he had finally been able to catch up to. Instead, he balled up his hands around his sides and tensed.

"Relax..." Delic said with a smile as he pulled away briefly to talk. Hibiya didn't want to but he tried to release the tension just a bit. Wrapping his hands around the bottom of Hibiya's small and firm cheeks, the host used his thumbs to stretch the hole. Delic smiled as he noticed the muscles twitch in anticipation.

Hibiya cried softly when he felt that tongue twist and plunge inside him. Delic licked at his velvety folds, moving in and out of him with ease as he wetted the rectum with his saliva. His legs curled around Delic's neck and back, stuck in between wanting to push him away yet wanting to pull him closer. The host sucked and licked liberally, not listening to Hibiya's moans of protests. Once Hibiya was wet enough, Delic pulled out only to plunge back inside the boy's tight hole with his finger.

The teen gasped and stifled a moan when he felt Delic now attack his swollen erection, taking the length fully in his mouth and sucking him dry.

"D-Delic...! _Aaah... aaaah...! _I… I can't..._ aaah!_"

Once the second finger wiggled its way in and stroked his prostate as Delic sucked on his length, Hibiya cried loudly and came into the blond's mouth, shuddering as his orgasm ceased control of his body and vision.

Delic didn't stop his licking until Hibiya finished coming in several squirts. When the host pulled out, the boy was a quivering mess, his limbs limp with exhaustion.

When Hibiya looked down, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as Delic poured out the creamy cum from his mouth to his hand. Those brilliant rose eyes shined like high-class cut jewels as they twinkled playfully.

"We're not done yet, Chibiya." He smiled as he used the cum to lubricate his fingers.

Hibiya however did not hear Delic's suggestive words. Instead his eyes were focused on Delic's eyes.

"I… I found it." Hibiya's eyes widened in disbelief. He sat up quickly.

"Found.. what?" Delic dropped his playfulness as he frowned slightly at Hibiya.

"The rose! The rose you're looking for! The reason why you couldn't find your rose is because it's your eyes! And they were darkening!"

Delic almost snorted but he caught himself. "This isn't a fairytale, Hibiya."

"Well no, but Izaya was telling the truth! Your eyes! They're not dark anymore. I think… I made it in time!"

Delic looked a bit confused. "This isn't Beauty and the Beast where there's a race against time before the last rose petal falls, Chibi-chan."

"But…"

"No buts." Delic decided as he lowered the boy again. He regarded him with his serious eyes. "Hibiya. I'm about to take your innocence. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Hibiya looked up at Delic, meeting those eyes that hid the scars over the years of pain he had suffered.

"Of course."

Delic still wasn't quite sure if he should be taking the virginity of this boy who still believed in fairy tales, but there was no going back now. He kissed the side of Hibiya's temple before he inserted his wet fingers inside to stretch Hibiya properly.

Hibiya gasped, still sensitive from his orgasm, twitching as his fingers grasped onto the seat cushion. The black shirt with pink strips fell even lower from his shoulders, now gathering around his elbows. He felt two fingers stretch his walls. It felt… weird, as if those fingers were near his stomach even though that was impossible. One hand on Hibiya's hip held him down from arching when a finger brushed against his prostate once more.

"D-Delic… I…" he moaned, feeling himself getting closer for another climax. Delic frowned, worried that the little chibi wasn't ready… but he pulled his fingers away once he had lubbed Hibiya's anus with his cum.

The host pried off Hibiya's fingers from the seat and hooked them around his own neck. The young boy stared up at those pink serious eyes as his arms wrapped around the blond hair and the white suit.

"If it starts to hurt… let me know." he whispered softly. Hibiya nodded, nervous.

Delic had placed Hibiya's hand around him so he would reflexively know if the boy was in pain even if he wouldn't tell him. After letting out a deep breath, Delic positioned himself under Hibiya's puckering hole and started to enter slowly.

At first all Hibiya felt was that it was weird. Delic had stretched him enough that it didn't hurt, but feeling filled slowly was a weird feeling as his walls clamped around the intruder.

"D-Delic…." He whispered anxiously, nervous at the new sensation.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." Delic repeated, stopping immediately.

Hibiya only shook his head, nudging him to go on.

Swallowing drily, the host continued to push in, whispering small encouragements that Hibiya was doing well and he needed to relax.

It didn't hurt. Just… weird. Until suddenly pain scorched through his spine when Delic was half way in. "_Hnngh…!_" Hibiya gritted his teeth and reflexively tightened up, his fingers clutching onto those blond strands.

Again Delic froze and started kissing Hibiya's cheek and side temple to distract him as the boy adjusted to his size. After seconds that led to a minute, Hibiya gave him a brave nod and Delic pushed forward once again.

Hibiya panted heavily, trying to open up his legs more as they wrapped around Delic's large waist. He tried to relax as the thick rod thrust its way inside him. His stomach felt full, and his ass felt full, as if there was no more room for the cock to push in any deeper. But it kept going in further and further inside him.

"_Hyaaaa_! Oh god…" Hibiya cried out when the cock pushed past his sphincter and popped into his innermost rectum. Delic stopped again as the boy clung to him for his dear life, tears streaming down his eyes in pain.

"Shhh…" the blond licked his tears away and then kissed him. "Give me your tongue, Hibiya."

Still partially crying, Hibiya obeyed. He opened his mouth and held out his tongue, seeking comfort. Delic licked softly at his tongue with his own, cuddling him gently as each lick washed away the pain. The host continued to lick for awhile before closing his mouth on top of him and tenderly sucked Hibiya's tiny tongue.

After Hibiya stopped crying and after Delic was sure he was no longer in pain, he started to move. He pulled out until only his head was inside Hibiya then he pushed himself back in, causing the younger boy to shudder as his entire body was shoved back from the force. But it didn't hurt anymore. Delic knew this with the way Hibiya's fingers didn't clutch to his hair desperately, but rather just holding on to him.

Again while caressing Hibiya's smooth pale hips, a thumb gently following the curve of the petit hip bone, Delic pushed back out only to thrust inside him deeply.

Hibiya cried out, feeling the hard cock thrusting into his prostate, causing him blinding pleasure. Again and again, Delic carefully rocked his small frame, each of his thrust measured and angled to give the boy maximum pleasure. Hibiya's toes curled as his legs shuddered. He flung his head back, not even realizing those cries of wanton moans were his.

Delic too shuddered, feeling Hibiya's virgin walls clamp down on his cock, sucking him in each time he pushed inside him deeply. The embarrassed flush of his face with his fluttering eyes shamefully closed, and his voice… god his voice! The way he mewed and sang his name with such a lust filled cries! He shuddered with excitement that travelled straight down his spine to his hard cock which only grew harder with each thrust.

"D-Delic! Delic! I… I'm gonna…!" Hibiya shouted urgently, his heavy lidded eyes desperately searching for his host.

"It's alright. Go ahead…" the blond cooed.

"N-no! B-but… y-you're not… _hnnnng…!_" Hibiya arched, trying to force himself not to come as he knew Delic was no where near his orgasm.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead and let it go."

"N-no! I… refuse!" Hibiya cried, his face contorting as he tried to hold back his rush of pleasure with each thrust Delic was sending him.

"Like I said it's okay…"

But Hibiya already unhooked his arms from the blond and grabbed onto the shaft of his erection.

"I… I want to come together…. _hnnngh…._" His face scrunched up as he held back the waves of rushes coming at him in tidal waves.

"So stubborn…" Delic smirked. He held those slim waist firmly and started to pick up his pace, slamming into the boy with a bit more force. Hibiya cried out as his entire body trembled before the powerful thrusts, his small back arching.

"_Aaaah….! Aaaanh…! Aaaaaanh….! Aaaann! D-Delic!_" the boy moaned in tandem with the beat of each thrust, his legs useless now with the on slaughter of pleasure wrecking his body.

"Hibiya…." Delic whispered a small moan too as his hand wrapped around the thin wrist and pulled it away from the swollen erection.

Hibiya cried out loud as he tightened his ass around the hard cock inside him, shivering as a violent orgasm stole his vision and his sense of time and place. He felt himself ascend to the heaven as euphoria swam in his head.

When Hibiya tensed around Delic's cock, he too came after few short thrusts, filling the rectum with his own cum until it overflowed and squirted out. The little chibi gasped as his ass was flooded with warm jets of sticky liquid, shuddering at the sensation.

Hibiya panted heavily, still floating somewhere in between the hazy clouds as Delic pulled out. The thick cum dripped down those plump thighs, dribbling out of the twitching anus. Delic gulped at the sinful sight before him, feeling guilty that he wanted another round with the boy. But he had another matter to attend to.

"Hibiya… are you okay? Hibiya?" Delic leaned forward and asked, worried that he might have hurt him too much.

Delic blinked when he noticed his little chibi's even breath. Hibiya had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"You did well, Ochibi-chan." Delic smiled and kissed the side of Hibiya's face, his hair matted with sweat.

The host reached over for tissues and started to clean up the mess that continued to drip down Hibiya's tired limbs. Delic cuddled his young and brave prince as he tugged his suit jacket to cover him. He didn't want his prince to catch cold, not caring that his expensive clothes would be dirtied.

Because Hibiya meant so much more to him.

Though Delic decided he won't be showing him exactly 'how much more' for just a while longer.

Placing their foreheads together, Delic whispered to his sleeping prince who saved his life,

"I love you more than you'll ever know."


	11. Happily Ever After

**Title: ****Le Petit Prince **

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Delic x Hibiya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Hibiya was born late. Angst happens.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Delic closed the door shut with his foot as he walked in, carrying his sleeping prince in his arm in bridal style. Hibiya was wearing Delic's several-sizes-too-large clothes as they hung loosely. In his sleep, he was clinging onto Delic's shirt with his hands still tucked inside his long sleeves.

"Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Delic glared at the informant who was still awake, typing away on his computer without looking up at them. Without a word, he walked quietly to Hibiya's room and placed him gently on his bed. He pulled the covers, tucked his prince to bed and closed the door behind him before he spoke to Izaya.

"The mechanic told me this morning that someone must have tampered with my engine to break down at a certain time with a clock." Delic stood in front of Izaya who sat behind his desk.

"Hmmm~ Funny that. Wonder who would do such a malicious act to your precious baby doll~" the informant played it off with a cat-like smile as one eye turned to smirk at the host before going back to focusing on his 'work'.

Delic's eyes twitched in anger.

"I was driving on a highway Izaya. You could have gotten us killed."

Izaya shrugged off the cold tone of the host's voice as he continued to type away. "I am quite aware of your ability and skills as a driver."

"Iiiii-zaaaa-yaaa…." He growled.

"Please, please. I get enough of that every day from certain someone with the same face and voice as you. I seriously don't need it." He waved his hand at the host.

That was when Delic caught a glimmer of Izaya's ring. Not the silver rings on his two forefingers but a titanium ring with a small sapphire on his ring finger. Delic's anger ebbed a bit as his eyes softened.

"So… he finally asked?"

Izaya smiled, finally turning his full body to face him. "Yes. Took him almost twenty years I suppose but I guess it was worth the wait. Sort of. Maybe."

"Are you happy?" Delic scoffed, looking away. Somehow the topic was sort of embarrassing.

"I am." Izaya's smile was genuine. Even Delic could see that.

"Are you? Happy with Hibiya that is." Izaya asked Delic.

The host fidgeted a bit. "Yeah… I mean…. Yes." He coughed, trying to hide the flush that was slowly creeping up on his face. Nothing escaped Izaya's eyes but he decided to let it go.

"See it wasn't so bad. Now you'll have a lover who's forever young and beautiful, always few years younger and in his primes just for you."

Delic rolled his eyes. "That's exaaaactly what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid he'll be taken away?"

Delic shifted the weight of his legs and Izaya duly noted the act as his display of discomfort.

"Then you'll just have to work extra hard for your chibi-chan hmm? It's a decent price for having a forever young lover don't you think?" Izaya giggled lightly.

Delic sighed. "Are you done teasing us now?"

"I guess the experiment was a success." Izaya nodded, now his eyes focused on his paperwork in front of him. "Time and love are the two things I couldn't control… I wanted to see how much I could control them if I had a closed environment."

"And somehow this was useful in order to squeeze a confession from your dumb blond lover, _how_ exactly?" Delic rolled his eyes. "We don't appreciate being your _toys_, Izaya."

Izaya smiled almost fondly in his memory as he stared at nothing in particular. "Perhaps I also needed to realize, that's all."

Delic did not understand the meaning behind Izaya's words. He did not understand that Izaya too didn't realize how much in denial he was until he felt jealous at seeing them so blissfully in love, or how intensely they suffered due to love. Or why he had specifically used his own face as well as a certain debt collector's face in order to proceed with this experiment of his.

"What will you do now?" Izaya decided to switch the subject in order to cut the silence. He didn't want Delic to read his thoughts, even if he was pretty sure that the host was incapable of doing so.

"I guess… I'll move back…permanently…" Delic looked away again, still uncertain about how to bridge the gap he had built with everyone. But he knew that he wanted to stay by Hibiya's side. He needed to make up for all those times he didn't spend with the young boy.

"Good. Then I'll let everyone know. I'm sure Psyche will be thrilled with the news." Izaya swirled around in his chair once before he jumped off with his arms in the air and stretched like a cat.

Delic smiled almost sadly at those words. But he no longer felt the same towards his older brother finally. Rather it was replaced with just a loving respect. His heart was now filled with someone else, a prince who had braved through the years to find him and bring him back home.

And Delic was content.

* * *

_Once Upon a time in a kingdom of concrete called Ikebukuro, there lived a Prince and a Knight who went on a quest for the Magical Rose that granted all wishes for his beloved Prince. On his journey, the Knight fell under a curse and he failed to return to his beloved Prince._

Many years passed. With the help of the wise words from the Prophet, the Prince went on a journey to find his cursed but beloved Knight. Accompanied by his two trusted advisers and with the help of the unlikely creature, the Snake, the Prince was able to find his Knight and lift the curse from him. And he asked him to come back to his side.

The Knight said with a shameful sigh, "I can not return until I finish my quest for the Rose that grants all wishes, Your Highness. I wish for your everlasting happiness."

The Prince told his Knight, "My wish is to have you by my side forever, Sir Knight. So please come back to me."

Upon hearing those words, the Knight gladly returned to be at his Prince's side, forever accompanying him in his long and peaceful reign. During this journey home, each and everyone were able to find the secret rose that everyone had hidden deep inside them, finding love and happiness within the company of their significant others. They found out that in the end, there was no need for a Magical Rose that granted all their wishes but that everyone had a small invisible flower that bloomed ever so quietly within them that had a magical power stronger than even that of the Magical Rose.

The Prince was happy with his Knight and he too was happy to be with his beloved Prince.

And everyone lived happily ever after.  


- the end -

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
